Twisted Spell
by Lossencarwen Ravenwolf
Summary: Harry Potter/Charmed/Sabrina crossover starring a couple of kids.
1. Chapter 1: SOS

Twisted Spell  
  
Chapter 1: S.O.S.  
  
Prue, Piper & Phoebe were in the attic, writing out new spells when all of a sudden, The Book's pages started flipping faster & faster. It eventually stopped at a page titled 'Spell To Help Witches/Wizards'. "Okay, that was unusual!" Piper called out. She closed the book & it opened up to the same page again. "You know what?" Prue started, "we ought to try it. Someone might be in trouble." Piper & Phoebe nodded in agreement. "Wait!" Phoebe exclaimed, "This spell calls for a neutral force, a positive force & a negative force." Prue looked at her, puzzled. "We need Leo & Cole to do this." "Leo!" Piper shouted. He immediately orbed in. "We need your help in a spell. Could you orb down there & call Cole for us?" she asked sweetly. Leo disappeared just as fast as he came. Moments later, Leo orbed back while Cole shimmered in. "Let's start the spell then." Prue remarked casually. The five voices recited the spell, "We join forces to solve this wrong, To go to them where they belong Never to leave until it is done We will help that one.." A blue glow surrounded them for a few moments but disappeared when they broke the circle. "It;s not working! Why isn't it working?!" Piper shouted. "Can't we just shimmer or orb there?" Cole asked, questioningly. "It's obviously NOT of this dimension." Prue muttered. "Let's try again." They did this another 6 times & finally got it to work. In a flash, the 5 of them appeared in the Quidditch pitch outside Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. "Oh my gosh!" Phoebe exclaimed. "We're in the world of Harry Potter!" ***Spellman house*** "Mmm...fresh toast!" muttered Salem. The black cat sat on the kitchen countertop next to the toaster, swishing his tail. He had just managed to stuff a piece of bread into the toaster with his furry paw. Sabrina Spellman walked into the toaster with his furry paw. Sabrina Spellman walked into the kitchen & suddenly realised what he had did. "Salem!" she shrieked, "Don't you know that that's not a real toaster?! It's our communication system through the Other Realm!" "But I was hungry! Zelda & Hilda are holidaying on Pluto & there's no one here to feed me..." Salem moaned. "Still you should know better. You ripped this paper!" "Ooh! Lemme see.. lemme." "I'll read it to you: Dear Ms. Spellman, a fellow witch/wizard is in need of your help. You are required to help as there is no one else available. Your witch's license will be suspended if you are not there. Sincerely, Drell. Chairman of the Witches Council. Other Realm." Salem's eyes grew larger at each word. "Take me! Take me!" "Okay...fine. Lemme think of a spell..." Sabrina took a long pause & gathered Salem in her hanfs. "To help a friend in need, take us there, I do plead. To The place where we don't belong, just not a moment too long." In A flash, Sabrina & Salem appeared opposite the Charmed sisters & their companions...on the other side of the Quidditch pitch. "You need to improve your rhymes Sabrina. I mean, 'i do plead?' " "Where are we Salem?" Salem sneered & started to guffaw. "You don't read do you ? It's Harry Potter. We`re in Harry Potter`s world." 


	2. Chapter 2: Watch Out!

Chapter 2: Watch Out!  
  
Meanwhile, on the other side of the Quidditch pitch  
  
"I don't think we're supposed to be here Phoebe!" Prue said slowly. "There has to be a RATIONAL explanataion for this." "There is," Leo piped in. "Since this is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry, the people here should be fellow witches & wizards." "Well, let's enter the school then," a very impatient Cole said. He didn't find this very amusing. It was not as if he had nothing else to do. "Wait!" Piper shouted. "Let's pick up The Book first." she added, pointing to the ground. Prue bent down & picked it up. "There's someone coming!" Piper pointed at the approaching figures, a blonde haired girl & a black cat. *** "I'm tired Sabrina!" Salem whined. "Carry me." "I'll only carry you when we're in the school." "Oh look, people. They're probably the ones to help." he sniggered. "Alot of them though." "Is that a talking cat?" the girl with long hair asked politely. "Yes. Yes I am. I'm Salem Saberhagen. This is Sabrina Spellman." "I'm Piper Halliwell. These are my sisters, Prue & Piper. The blonde guy is Leo & that's Cole." "Uh...I got a letter from the Other Realm saying that I'm supposed to help someone. You're not them by any chance are you?" Sabrina was a little worried that she was talking to the wrong people. "Oh no, no." Prue said clutching The Book tightly. "They're in the school." "Oh yeah Sabrina," Salem wondered, "Don't you need your magic book too?" "Drats!" she cursed under her breath. "Away from home, all alone. I need a companion somehow. Bring my magic book here now!" Instantly, the book appeared in her hand. "Nice!" Cole murmured. *** In Hogwarts... Neville Longbottom walked around the corridors, hoping to see someone. He had forgotten his password again & the Fat Lady refused to acknowledge that he was a Gryffindor. He saw 6 figures approaching & thought it might be the Professors. Unfortunately, it wasn't. "I'm Neville Longbottom. Are you the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers?" "No we're not kid." the black cat started. "So leave." Neville was astonished. "Are you an Animagi?" Salem shooked his head. "Excuse the cat!" the blonde girl said. He assumed she was his owner. "Could you tell us where we could find er..." "Albus Dumbledore." supplied the short haired girl. "Tt..t..this way." he said, leading. *** The Charmed ones & co,pany followed Neville. "Now listen up." Phoebe announced. "Just let me do the talking." Prue rolled her eyes. As they entered the office, Professor Dumbledore looked up. "Ahh...I've been expecting you. You may go Neville." Neville quickly left the room, as he hurriedly ran to spread the news of what he heard. "Lord Voldemort has risen to power again. Two muggle born witches helped him & this is very disturbing. You must help or everyone will die!" Phoebe looked very shocked. The others didn't understand what was happening...except for Salem. "What? What?!" hissed Piper, clearly angry that she did not read Harry Potter books. "I'll tell you later." Phoebe whispered back. :In the meantime," Dumbledore started, "You can sleep in the guest quarters. At half past 7 tomorrow, you can meet us in the Great Hall & I shall tell everyone about this. 


	3. Chapter 3: The New Students

Chapter 3: The New Students  
  
The next morning  
  
"Attention students!" Dumbledore shouted. "I have something to announce!" Before he could say anything, four children burst into the room. "Are we late?" the boy asked panting heavily. "No, no. Just in time." Dumbledore stated. "This is Daniel Stephen Sky, Tamara Marine Riddell, Danielle Cortez & Rowena Diadra Lepus," he pointed. "over there is Prue, Pieper & Phoebe Halliwell, Cole Turner, Leo Wyatt, Sabrina Spellman & Salem Saberhagen. Those of you in muggle studies would know who they are." The Slytherins sneered. They hated halfbloods, mudbloods & worse of all muggles. Cole glared at them. "Before we sort them out, I have something to announce. Our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher will be Professor Severus Snape." The Gryffindors gaped in horror. "Noo..." moaned Neville. Snape glared at him. Neville cowered under the table. Daniel felt sorry for him & wished that he was in Gryffindor. "I shall now sort out the First Years." Professor McGonagall called out. While she was doing it, the four of them were discussing. "I have a Whirlwind!" Daniel said. "Me too. All of us do." "My wand is Willow, 10 inches, 2 unicorn tail hairs." Rowena said. "Oak, 13 inches, 1 phoenix feather." Danielle added. "Yew, 11 inches, 1 unicorn hair." Tamara muttered. "Redwood, 12 ½ inches, 1 phoenix & 1 unicorn hair." Daniel grinned. You can't be jealous of anyone's wand as it was the wand that chose you. "Sky, Daniel Stephen." Professor McGonagall called out. "I'm a First Year?" "Yes." Daniel walked up to the stool & sat down. The sorting hat was placed on his head. "Aah..yes. Alot of courage." the sorting hat muttered. "Gryffindor!" Daniel ran off to the Gryffindor table at the side where the Weasley's welcomed him. "Second year, Ridelle, Tamara Marine." Tamara moved to the stool & sat down. "Hmm... where to put you? Gryffindor or Ravenclaw? I see.. okay." the sorting hat grinned as much as a sorting hat could. "Ravenclaw!" Cho stood up & clapped. She liked Tamara since she walked in. "Hi! I'm Cho." she grinned. Cho was a sixth year, one year older than Harry & co. "Fourth Year, Danielle Cortez." Danielle shuffled to the sorting hat & put it on. "Hufflepuff?" teased the hat. Danielle shuddered & thought 'no'. "Hmm...surely? Er...Gryffindor!" "Fifth year, Lepus, Rowena Diadra." "Hmm..." murmursed the hat. "Are you sure? Well... Slytherin!" "No!!" Ravenclaw, Gryffindor & Hufflepuff chorused. The only Fifth Year had gone to Slytherin, & a girl too! Not many girls were in Slytherin. Pansy Parkinson looked very displeased. Dumbledore sorted the witches into house 'teachers'. Piper & Leo were Gryffindors, Prue was a Ravenclaw, Sabrina & Salem were Hufflepuffs & Phoebe & Cole were Slytherins. Everyone took it really well except the Slytherins. "Well, what have we here?" sneered Goyle. "Halfbloods? Mudbloods maybe?" "For your information," an angry Phoebe started, "my father was a muggle. All the men in our family were muggles. We onlu had witches. It's not like we had a choice." "And what about him?" Crabbe asked, pointing at Cole. "You don't wanna know kid." Cole added pointedly. "I'm a half demon. Not categorized I hope. You really don't want to make me angry." A cold drawling voice called out to Rowena. "Draco, Draco Malfoy." he said, offering his hand. She just looked at it & didn't even bother to shake it. "Pleased." she muttered. "That's Crabbe & Goyle." he pointed out. "Oh charmed, I'm sure." she said in the same silky drawl. *** Ravenclaw table "So Tamara, do you play Quidditch?" Cho asked, casually. "Er.. Quidditch?" she wondered. "You don't know what it is?" Tamara shook her head. "I'll tell you all about it." *** Gryffindor Table "Hi!" a boy stuck his hand out at Daniel. "I'm Colin Creevey. That's my brother Dennis." "He's not a menace is he?" Danielle asked jokingly. "What do you mean?" "Oh I know!" Hermione quipped. "Dennis the menace. It's a muggle show!" "Oi mate!" Fred shouted. "Any of you play Quidditch?" "Yeah!" George went on. "We're short of a keeper. Oliver Wood, our keeper left last year." "All you gotta do is sit on yer broom & guard the hoops. Eh George?" "Yeah, Fred. Fred & me are beaters. We beat the crap out of em bludgers & send them to the other team. Angelina, Alicia & Katie are the chasers. They score the goals. Harry over there," George pointed, "is our seeker. Youngest in a century." "Can't beat Chang or Malfoy!" Daniel & Danielle looked interested. Both were considering the position... *** 


End file.
